Which is Which?
by diaryofhannah
Summary: Same teleporter differand people phineases daughter and ferbs son go through the teleporter will they have the same fate and their aunt and beloved platypus? Read to find out. Disclamer: I dont own Phineas and Ferb or Thomas and Marie im not sure who dose
1. Chapter 1

"Marie, Thomas can you come here?" Phineas called from the garage

"What Dad?"asked Marie as she and Thomas run in

"I'm trying an experiment and I need your help" said Phineas

"Didn't Aunt Isabella get mad at you when you turned us into guinypigs?" asked Thomas

"that was a long time ago, and I changed you back" said Phineas

"What do you want us to do?"asked Marie

"I rebuilt the teleporter and I need you to go through it" said Phineas

"Alright" said Marie

"Didn't Aunt Candace say their was a side effect?" asked Thomas

"Dose it really matter?" asked Marie

"Yes, yes it dose" said Thomas

"Alright" said Marie as she pushes Thomas through the teleporter and falls in after him

"It worked" said Phineas

Marie and Thomas both stand up slowly

"Thomas?" asked Thomas

"Yeah Marie?" asked Marie

"Yeah" said Thomas

Marie and Thomas both freak out and scream

"Oh yeah their was a side effect" said Phineas "No one tells Isabella"

"Agreed" said Marie and Thomas simultaneously


	2. Chapter 2

**_(A/N) I forgot to mention in the last chapter that it is raining outside and Marie is 8 Thomas is 9 and the adults are early 30's late 40's I didn't really think I would be continuing this so I guess I am I will be quiet now READ ON!_**

Ferb walks in wearing the same cloths as when he was 10 not much has changed but he was taller still taller than Phineas and talked considerably more "Don't tell Isabella what?"

"W-well F-ferb um" Phineas stuttered

"He switched our brains" said Marie and Thomas in unison

"Thanks for rating me out I can fix this" said Phineas

Just then a thunder clap explodes outside and the power goes out so does the transporter

"Still think you can fix this?" asked Ferb

"Shut-up" said Phineas

"Can you act like each other? asked Phineas

"We can do that right Thomas?"said Marie

"Of course it will be easy" said Thomas


	3. Chapter 3

**_(A/N) I'm sorry that for the past week it had the same chapter twice but I fixed it so yay and in the last chapter I forgot to mention something surprise, surprise. I forgot to mention that the house they are in has a backup generator that keeps the lights running in the main house if the power goes out so the garage lights and all the electricity has gone out but not the lights in the kitchen, living room, etc. READ ON!_**

"Marie, Thomas, Phineas, Ferb can you come here?" Vanessa called from the kitchen

"Just a second" Phineas called back

"The family reunion is tonight what are we going to do?" asked Ferb

"You jinxed us" said Marie

"Just act like each other and we will fix this when the power comes back on" Phineas said and with that they walked into the kitchen in the order they were called.

In the kitchen them both wearing dresses Vanessa in black and Isabella in pink

"Why are you so dirty?" asked Isabella

"We were fixing the car" said Ferb before Phineas could respond

"Alright Candace will be here in 20 minutes" said Vanessa

"Go wash up and change we laid out cloths for all of you" said Isabella

"Yes mam" says Marie and Thomas running up stairs

"Isabella we are grown men we don't need you to pick out our cloths for us" said Phineas

"You have been wearing the same cloths since we were 10" said ferb

"So have you" said Phineas

"Yea but I'm still the better looking one" said Ferb walking up stairs

"Wait what? Ferb Flecher you get back here we are not done with this conversation" said Phineas following him

Isabella and Vanessa look at each other and shake their heads "Wow" they both say in unison


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N)OK it may get confusing who is who so I'm going to make it simpler I'm righting/typing Thomas and Marie from who they look like so if it gets to confusing tell me in a review and I will figure another way to wright/type it**.

_Meanwhile upstairs_

Marie and Thomas are standing outside Marie's room.

"I'm so glad I don't have to wear a dress" says Thomas "Get dressed and for heaven sakes do something with my hair it's a mess".

"Har, har, very funny Marie" says Marie as Thomas goes to his room and she goes to hers.

_10 minutes later_

Marie and Thomas are standing at the top of the stairs Marie was wearing a striped yellow and gray dress that came to her knees and her long red hair was pulled back into a messy bun that looked quite elegant. Thomas had on tan dress pants and a blue and white polo with his brown hair combed neatly.

Phineas and Ferb come down the hallway. Phineas wearing an orange and yellow striped polo and gray dress pants. Ferb wearing a white and purple striped polo and black dress pants.

"Good luck" says Phineas

"Thanks and worst goes to worst you get yelled at its not like people's lives are on the line here" says Marie

"That's true" says Phineas

_The doorbell rings_

"Thomas get the door" calls Vanessa from the kitchen

"Yes mam" Thomas calls running down the stairs Marie right behind him

"This has got to be the most interesting family reunion ever" says Ferb

"It's our family it's going to be interesting no matter what happens" says Phineas

"True" says Ferb


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N) Fair warning this episode ends with a cliff hanger and a reference to the episode 'Where's Perry?' just thought I would warn you. READ ON!**

Marie and Thomas ran down the stairs and Thomas opened the front door to reveal an older looking Candace wearing a white floor length skirt and a red blouse and an older Jeremy wearing a green polo and khaki pants and their three children Amanda, wearing a white skirt just like her mother and a purple blouse Xavier and Fred, both wearing blue and green striped polo's and gray dress pants.

"Hi Aunt Candace" says Marie and Thomas in unison.

"Oh my goodness look how big you two have gotten" pulling them into a hug.

"We missed you too Aunt Candace" says Marie gasping for breath.

"Candace let them breath where are your parents?" asks Jeremy as Candace releases her niece and nephew.

"In the kitchen Grandma and Grandpa should be here soon" says Thomas.

Candace and Jeremy walk past Marie and Thomas to the kitchen slowly followed by Amanda who was texting on her purple phone not even acknowledging her two younger cousins.

Xavier and Fred on the other hand ran in and pulled Marie and Thomas into a bone crushing group hug.

"Who wants to watch an old cartoon?" asks Thomas as they break apart

"Yeah" says Marie, Xavier, and Fred in unison.

_20 minutes later._

Marie, Thomas, Xavier, and Fred are sitting in that order on the couch watching five kids who looked very familiar hang from vines on a cliff.

**(A/N) Told you it was going to be a cliff hanger 'Rim Shot' I'm sorry that was a really lame reverence to the show.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_(A/N) I know the last chapter had like the lamest cliffhanger ever and the truth is I'm a really slow at typing so I try and make the chapters short but good and so it's interesting I couldn't figure how to end it so I did that. Whyjgdfhjyfghmjfujyhkyjsryue5yjtyhgdeyu I am having typing issues so yeah (notice the random 5). READ ON!_**

Phineas and Ferb come in and sit in the chairs on opposite ends of the couch and start watching T.V. with the children.

"Ferb dose this seem familiar to you?" asked Phineas.

"Yes but I can't put my finger on it" says Ferb deep in thought.

_Door Bell rings._

"I got it" shouts all the children in unison jumping up and running to the door. Fred gets their first and opens it to reveal Linda and Lawrence Flinn-Flecher. Linda wearing a lilac dress that goes down past her knees and Lawrence wearing a tan polo and khaki pants. Both look considerably older.

"Grandma, Grandpa!" all the children exclaim at the same time hugging their grandparents.

"Hi kids" says Linda kissing each of them on the head.

"Hello children" says Lawrence closing the door behind them. As soon as he closes the door someone on the outside knocks on it.

Thomas opens it to reveal an older looking wearing his lab coat as usual and Norm looking same as always.

"I'm Norm" says Norm.

"He's Norm" says the children in response.

"Now that where all here we can have dinner" says Isabella as she and Vanessa enter from the kitchen.

"Is Vivian still in Mexico?" asked Linda.

"Yeah she will be their until fall" says Phineas.

"To the kitchen" says Xavier dramatically pointing into the air.

"Candace your son is copying me" wines Phineas.

"Good boy Xavier" says Jeremy.

Phineas glared looking hurt and offended.

**_(A/N) Their done in the next chapter they will have dinner and it could get interesting. Please, please, please review it means a lot. Hope you enjoyed it._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_(A/N)I know last week I didn't update and this chapter is hopelessly short. Last week was very busy. My mom was using the only laptop and hannah3 had lice. I promise the next chapter will be better and longer. READ ON!_**

The F.F.J.D. (Flinn-Flecher-Johnson-Doofensmirtz) family was sitting around the table Heinz and Lawrence where at the heads of the table. To Heinz's left (Lawrence's right) was Norm, Thomas, Fred, Xavier, Jeremy, Phineas, and Ferb in that order. On Lawrence's left (Heinz's right) was Linda, Candace, Amanda, Perry, Marie, Isabella, and Vanessa in the order.

Across the olive green table cloth there was plates, forks, spoons, and knives in front of each person (including Perry). As they pass around pots of different pasta sauces, noodles, and Italian breads Phineas, Ferb, Marie, and Thomas exchange glances.

"So how's the 'Perry project' doing?" asks Jeremy trying to break the silence that was only filled by the clanking of silver wear and movement of containers.

"It's coming along we still can't figure out why we can't change his speech pattern to a humans let alone English" says Phineas

"It's possibly the sensor in his bill that gives platypuses their sixth sense" says Ferb

"Isn't the plural for platypus platypeople?" asked Vanessa

"I thought it was platypi" says Norm

"You can say any of them and people will know what you mean" says Heinz


	8. Chapter 8

**_(A/N) I really have no idea how to describe this chapter and it really has nothing to do with the story but it has a reference to the episode 'spa day'. READ ON!_**

At most family diner's people have several conversations at once talking about different things. Not the F.F.J.D. family they all spoke one at a time and never interrupted each other. To some people it would seem they had nothing to talk about. On the contrary. The conversation was fast paced and changed subject rapidly. In 5 minutes they had already discussed how school was for the children except Amanda for Thomas and Marie this was easy because they are home schooled together as well as Xavier and Fred. Now it was time for Amanda to be questioned.

"So how are your friends?" asks Linda.

"Their good" says Amanda looking up from under the table where everyone knew she was texting but no one said anything.

"All the girls into dating and boy bands and stuff?" asks Phineas.

"Yeah what's bad about that?" says Amanda shifting uncomfortably.

"You know when your sister was your age she and Stacy was completely obsessed with-" Linda begins but Candace cut her off.

"Mom no one wants to hear about that" says Candace quickly.

"BILLY CLARK!" shouts Thomas and Marie in unison.

"I don't know where they learned that" says Phineas and Ferb in unison.

"Isn't he that kid in the 3rd grade that was obsessed with glue?" asks Jeremy.

"Yeah and to impress him Stacy glued a hamster to Candace's hair" says Phineas.

"Took 3 hours to get Skippy out" says Ferb.

"Skippy wasn't happy" says Phineas.

"What happened to Skippy?" asks Vanessa.

"He ran away" says Phineas.

"In retrospect teaching a hamster to pick a lock wasn't the smartest idea" says Ferb.

"I'm sure Skippy was happy where ever he got to" says Lawrence.

**_(A/N) I'm thinking of writing a one shot about Skippy I don't know just an idea. Please read and review._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_(A/N)Okay so this chapter is where it gets interesting and has a real cliffhanger and also the conversation at the very beginning that conversation actually happened in my science class and what happens at the end actually happened to one of my friends so this chapter is really interesting. READ ON!_**

"I have a question" announced Fred.

"What is it?" asked Candace glad to change the subject.

"If a mermaid breaths underwater and its part human dose that mean it drinks air?" asked Fred.

"Good questions" said Xavier.

"That is a good question" said Heinz.

"Ferb speaks Mermish" said Lawrence.

"What doesn't Ferb speak?" asked Heinz.

"Platypus" said Norm.

"Actually is Platipunise" said Phineas.

"Did you know that mermaids have about 17 hearts?" asked Marie.

"And centaurs have 2" said Thomas.

"Interesting" said Vanessa.

"Yes, yes it is" said Thomas and Marie at the same time.

"May I please be excused?" asked Amanda looking like she was going to cry and very pale.

"Of course" said Jeremy.

"Thank you" says Amanda getting up and walking from the room as soon as her footsteps reached the stairs they heard her footsteps run up them and then a door slam. As this was happening Marie, Thomas, Xavier, and Fred ducked under the table.

"I saw her phone" said Marie looking worried.

"And?" asked Thomas.

"She just found out her boyfriend never liked her he was just desperate for a girlfriend" said Marie.

**_(A/N) Cliff Hanger! A real one this time! So please review this chapter and yes I am quite fond of using exactly three exclamation marks._**


	10. Chapter 10

**_(A/N) Okay I know last week was a cliff hanger but this one is a cliff hanger too and it is also short so you may want to hate me but please don't .I have a really evil twist in the story coming up in like five weeks so you can hate me then. READ ON!_**

"We should talk to her" said Thomas

"Let's go" said Xavier

They all nod grimly and climb out from under the table to their respective seats

"May we be excused as well?" asked Thomas indicating Xavier, Fred, Marie, and himself

Marie, Thomas, Xavier, and Fred bolt from the room and up the stairs. They found Amanda in Marie's room on the bed with her head in her hands. Her shoulders where shaking showing that she was crying. Xavier and Fred sat on either side of Amanda, Thomas sat in Marie's desk chair, and Marie sat on top of her desk. For a while no one said anything.

"Amanda are you Okay?" asked Marie

Amanda didn't move and no one spoke. Finally someone did something Thomas opened Marie's lap top and typed up something on YouTube.

**_(A/N) I know I know it was a bad cliff hanger but now you're asking What did Thomas find on YouTube? Please review and find out next week. _**


	11. Chapter 11

**_(A/N)Okay so this chapter has an awesome song in it and I do not own it, it is owned by an awesome person and YouTube vloger called Tobuscus also known as Toby Turner so this is an interesting chapter and if you don't know who Tobuscus is look him up on YouTube. READ ON!_**

Thomas pressed play on the lap top and played Amanda's favorite song.

Lap top: _Chicken  
Nugget, biscuit, nugget in a biscuit.  
Nugget, biscuit, nugget in a biscuit.  
Nugget, biscuit, nugget in a biscuit._

Marie, Thomas, Xavier, and Fred: _Dip it all in mashed potatoes!_

Nugget, biscuit, nugget in a biscuit.  
Nugget, biscuit, nugget in a biscuit.  
Nugget, biscuit, nugget in a biscuit.

Dip it all in mashed potatoes!

All: _Dip it all in mashed potatoes  
And dip the mashed potato covered  
chicken nugget biscuit in a BBQ sauce_

MMM! Yum, yum, gimme!

Nugget, biscuit, nugget in a biscuit.  
Nugget, biscuit, nugget in a biscuit.  
Nugget, biscuit, nugget in a biscuit.

Dip it all in mashed potatoes!

Nugget, biscuit, nugget in a biscuit.  
Nugget, biscuit, nugget in a biscuit.  
Nugget, biscuit, nugget in a biscuit.

Dip it all in mashed potatoes!

Dip it all in mashed potatoes  
And dip the mashed potato covered  
chicken nugget biscuit in a BBQ sauce

MMM! Yum, yum, gimme!  
  
"Are you going to be okay?" asked Marie.

"Yeah I don't need a boyfriend to be happy I just need my friends and family who love me" said Amanda wiping tears from her eyes and they all group hugged.

**_(A/N) Awww cute family moment and some good dating advice, don't. So I have been told that this story is going off topic and it is so just wait you will thank me for the off topic-ness later. As Tobuscus would say "Bless your face if you sneezed while reading this fanfic bless you". Please read and review._**


	12. Chapter 12

**_(A/N) Okay I'm really surprised no one reviewed my last chapter but you know whatever and I meant to put 'do do do do do do do do review' at the end but I didn't so yeah just wanted to say that. And just because I want to say it I changed my name from my first name to my first name and my middle name and one of my friends refuses to call me that so I am embarrassing him on the internet I think I won that argument. Okay so back to fan fiction, in this chapter they are going to plan revenge on the dude who broke Amanda's heart so as I repeat this story is getting off topic but in a few chapter it will get back on track and an evil twist is coming soon. READ ON!_**

"Do you want to get revenge on him?" asked Thomas

"We could" said Marie

"We could dye his hair purple in his sleep" suggested Fred

"Well he is obsessed with his hair color now" said Amanda

"Or Marie and I could create a dye that activates a certain time after application" said Thomas

"And then put it in his shampoo and also tap into your schools security cameras and put it on the internet" added Marie

"Let's do it" said Amanda

"Amanda, Xavier, Fred it's time to go" Candace called up the stairs

"We will work on the formula tonight and hologram-chat you in the morning" said Thomas as Amanda, Xavier, and Fred gets up to leave

"Okay call Fred's phone mine is out on minutes and Xavier lost his" said Amanda

"I didn't lose it it's under my bed" said Xavier

"Oh yeah its lost" said Fred as he and Amanda left the room

"Hey!" yelled Xavier following his siblings and closing the door behind him

**_(A/N) Chapter 12 finished WHOOP WHOOP! That's awesome and a huge accomplishment. I hope you enjoyed this chapter please read and review._**


	13. Chapter 13

**_(A/N) This is kinda weird I'm writing this and it will be updated a few days after I type it. My mother sister (hannah3) and I are driving to our friend's house in another state. ROAD TRIP! So I'm typing this in the car and it's kinda hard because I'm using the light from the lap top to read what I wrote in my notebook and it's difficult because I'm trying not to wake my sister and the taping on the keyboard might do that. Okay so this chapter is the first half of the evil twist I talked about a few weeks ago and the second part is in the next chapter so for the person who keeps asking me what the evil twist is they can finally leave me alone. (P.S. Marie and Thomas are going to talk to each other and say each other's names depending on who they are but I will still describe them as who they look like so try and keep with me it might get confusing to read)_**

****As soon as the door closed Marie and Thomas both let out a breath of relief and excitedly high-fived each other.

"We did it now all we have to do is waiting till the power comes back on" said Marie

"Wait Thomas what do you hear right now?" asked Thomas

"Rain and people talking down stairs" said Marie

"What don't you hear?" asked Thomas

"The generator" said Marie excitedly

"Come on let's go and switch back" said Thomas

Marie and Thomas sneak down the stairs and walk quietly around and behind the adults siting in the living room. They went silently through the kitchen and into the garage. Their sat the transporter ready to function properly and switch them back to their original mindset.

"Aunt Candace's story said we need to go in exactly the way we did before" said Marie

"Okay so you pushed me in and fell in too" said Thomas

Marie pushed Thomas through the portal and fell in after him. They both fall out the other side and stand up.

"Marie?" asked Thomas

"Yeah Thomas?" asked Mare

"Yeah" said Thomas

"We did it" shouted Marie

Marie and Thomas high-five each other. As they do a lightning bolt strikes the house and both Mare and Thomas fall to the floor.

**_(A/N) Cliff-hanger are Marie and Thomas alright? Find out next week. Please review._**


	14. Chapter 14

**_(A/N) Hey I figured out that line thing awesome right? Okay so here is the evil twist and I am very happy to post this chapter but it is very short and really is evil. READ ON!_**

* * *

****"Did we just switch again?" asked Thomas

"I think we did Marie?" said Marie

"Darn" said Thomas

They look at the transporter and it begins to smoke and spark.

"Do you think we will be stuck like this?" asked Marie

"I don't know" said Thomas

* * *

**_(A/N) As a great man once said "Boom twist" I'm trying to keep the authors note shorter than the chapter. I failed. Please review._**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Okay so this story is almost to a close theirs like one more chapter after this one and then it's done so I might do a long TMNT story that I'm working on I don't know what I'm going to do after this. READ ON!_**

* * *

"We still need to make the formula for the hair dye" said Marie.

"Okay let's get started" said Thomas.

Marie and Thomas worked for hours and it was well after midnight when they had finished the formula and where ready to start the dye.

"Should we make the dye and then contact Amanda, Xavier, and Fred?" asked Marie.

"Yeah that would be smart" said Thomas.

By the time the sun had risen Marie and Thomas had finished the dye and contacted their cousins. Later that day while Amanda was at school and Marie and Thomas where doing home schooling Xavier and Fred will sneak out of day care (their only 4) and put the dye in the shampoo.

Later that evening Marie and Thomas where working on their science homework that their science teacher (who was Ferb) had given them when Phineas came in from the garage and into the living room where Marie and Thomas where.

"We fixed the transporter quick before your mothers come to start dinner" said Phineas.

They quickly run into the garage and go through the transporter the same way they did before (Marie pushed Thomas and falls in after) and it finally worked and Marie and Thomas went back to their homework and waited for the next day to come.

* * *

**_Okay 15_****_th_****_ chapter done one more to go and then it's all done so yeah that's intense. Please review._**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Alright so this is the last chapter for this story and I am really happy that you all read my story and I wrote a little speech at the end so please read that at the end. This chapter is the resolution to the story and so last chapter Marie and Thomas switched back and now where gonna kinda check up on them and see how their doing. This is what I wanted to do to the boy who broke up with my friend but we just insulted him on instagram then they took the pictures down and now their good but I still want to dye his hair purple. And I also don't own Galaga and there is also a Harry Potter reference. READ ON!_**

* * *

"Marie" said Thomas coming into Marie's room where she was playing Galaga on her lap top.

"What?" asked Marie pausing her game.

"Look up 'Boys hair turns purple in math class' I think you will like it" said Thomas.

"It's up? Let's watch it" said Marie.

Marie pulls up the video of a security camera in a classroom suddenly a blond haired boys hair turned purple. He let out a scream so high only dogs should hear it and everyone laughed as the boy bolted from the room. Amanda who could be seen from the corner waved at the security camera.

Marie and Thomas almost broke their ribs from laughing so hard and looked at the views. 5 million people had seen in and only one person disliked it.

"One guess who" said Thomas pointing at the dislike.

* * *

**_Oh. My. Goodness. It's over. Wow I can't believe I'm saying that. So I would just like to thank the people who read this story and for the 3 people who reviewed it really meant a lot because this story started out as a one-shot it was just something that I wrote for French class and 2 other students and I acted out the first chapter in French so I'm debating posting it in French because now that I'm going into high school I'm going to be taking Latin but that's if I'm going to a public school hannah3 and I where excepted for half a scholarship to a private school for both of us so I might take Spanish so I don't know if anyone wants me to translate it to French I will but if not I won't. I know I have issues with run on sentences and I need to fix it I'm working on stopping that in 8_****_th_****_ grade I had 2 English teachers (weird story their) and we got a new one in the middle of the year and the first one said I had bad grammar and I have been told I have bad grammar and make spelling mistakes and typos but for the people who read through it and didn't comment I and really happy you didn't because I know. Dang it I did it again. Okay I'm going to stop typing now. Please review._**


End file.
